POURQUOI JE LES SAUVERAI, surtout lui, il m'a trahi je ne peux pas
by pavarotti62
Summary: Le Glee Club ne se sont pas vu depuis 5 ans et c'est long pour un groupe qui ne s'est pas quitter pendant trois ans durant le collège, quelques membres des warblers sont également de la partie,, Sébastian, Wes, Jeff et Nick, ils partent en vacances tous ensemble, ils organisent une expédition dans une ancienne mine et tout s'ecroule... le Glee Club est en danger...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE :

Le Glee Club ne se sont pas vu depuis 5 ans et c'est long pour un groupe qui ne s'est pas quitter pendant trois ans durant le collège, quelques membres des warblers sont également de la partie,, Sébastian, Wes, Jeff et Nick, ils partent en vacances tous ensemble, ils organisent une expédition dans une ancienne mine, en arrivant au point de rendez-vous, une personne manque à l'appel, Kurt n'as revu aucun membre depuis sa rupture avec Blaine . Il a changé de vie jusqu'au métier, Nadya ayant foiré complètement, il s'est consacré à sa deuxième passion la spéologie, au point d'en faire son métier en tant que sauveteur et guide spéologique. Enfin du moins ça c'était il y a six mois, mais au cours d'un accident, il n'avait pas pu sauver les parents d'une petite fille et il ne s'en était jamais remis…Il était célibataire, et vivait très bien comme cela. Il se contentait aujourd'hui de former en théories les futurs spéologues, il ne voulait pas retourner sur le terrain, bien qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine, accompagné de son chien dressé également pour le sauvetage, il pouvait trouver des gens coincés même au plus profond d'une grotte…..

Comment va-t-il réagir quand il va être appelé pour un sauvetage qu'il ne veut plus faire mais que seul lui est capable de faire et qu'il s'agit de ses anciens amis…Quinn, Puck, et surtout Blaine et Sebastian avec qui il avait eu une relation qui même si elle avait été de courte durée avait pourtant été intense…

La suite vous tente….. LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui j'ai 25 ans et je suis heureux, enfin presque, en fait pas vraiment juste un semblant de bonheur. J'ai quitté la Nyada après avoir rater mon examen, j'aurai pu le réussir si je n'avais pas eu cette année une rupture qui allait tout simplement anéantir ma vie. Blaine m'avait trompé, lui qui disait que j'étais sa vie, son air, son tout, apparemment pas tant que ça, alors j'avais pris la décision de tout quitter, quel que soit où j'allais tout me rappeler à son souvenir, il fallait donc je reprenne ma vie en main. Après six mois de dépression chronique et de rencontre éphémères, sauf une peut-être, j'étais revenu à mes premières passions qui étrangement n'étaient pas la musique, même si j'aimais toujours autant les comédies musicales, le chant, vous voulez savoir ? Et bien c'est la spéléologie, vous savez cette activité qui consiste à entrer dans des cavités sombres humides aux entrailles même de la terre pour y découvrir des trésors inimaginables, des couleurs féeriques, des pierres somptueuse que la lumière rend soit brillantes soit mates, ou encore entrer dans une grotte perdue, suspendue entre le ciel et les mers une demeure ignorée séparée du reste de l'univers. Sauf que cet univers m'avais lâché il y a un an, en effet je faisais des excursions dans les grottes avec des gens pas forcement expérimentées, moi qui était le meilleur de ma profession de par mon physique frêle et assez fin, ayant la capacité de me faufiler dans n'importe quel fissure. Mais ce jour-là, le drame est arrivé, en effet nous étions un groupe de dix personnes, et la roche s'est effritées sous nos pieds, j'avais réussi à faire sortir tout le monde sauf un couple qui par négligence avait péri et avait laissé derrière eux une petite fille de dix ans. J'avais fait tout mon possible voir plus au risque d'y laisser ma vie pour les sortir de là et j'y étais parvenu mais leur blessures été trop grave et il n'avait pas survécu. Depuis je donne de cours à des jeunes guides de spéléologie, mais je n'ai jamais pu remettre les pieds dans une grotte. Je me sens toujours responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Il m'arrive parfois de me rendre sur les lieux d'un secours mais je reste derrière les caméras thermiques pour guider les sauveteurs. Ce matin je reçu un appel de mon chef, j'étais en congé, et je n'avais pas envie de répondre mais mon chien fidèle comme personne d'autre, n'arrête pas d'aboyer à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, je fini donc pas décrocher.

Kurt c'est Jack, on à un sauvetage urgent, rejoins moi à willow Creek.

Oh non, je suis en congé, je te rappelle. Et Willow Creek jamais. Fis-je

Je sais oui, Willow creek c'est vieux, alors tu oublies et tu bouges tes fesses fit mon chef

C'était y a un an et je ne viendrais pas répondis-je

Ecoute tu es le meilleur, personne ne peux aller dans cette grotte a part toi et Dusty. Je ne vais pas te supplier quand même.

Ok ça va j'arrive, mais je ne rentre pas, je supervise, c'est tout, il y a surement de bons sauveteurs parmi les nouveaux. On se rejoint là-bas.

Kurt s'habilla, et pris son matériel (cordes pics, lampes autres choses utiles) et quitta la maison, il monta dans son pickup.

Allez Dusty, on y va, fit Kurt à son chien. Mais pourquoi j'ai pris mon matos, je ne descends pas de toute façon. Pensa-t-il tout bas.

WILLOW CREEK 8 H DU MATIN

Les membres de Glee s'était prévu une sortie spéléologie, ils avaient prévu une descente dans Willo Creek, la plus belle grotte du coin, et personne n'avait pu prévoir que leur journée allait être un enfer….. ils venaient de se réunir après cinq ans d'absences, ils étaient tous là Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Sugar, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Tina, Mike, et il y avait aussi quelques Warblers que Blaine avaient invités, Jeff, Wess, et Sébastian, quoi de mieux qu'un grand chalet pour se retrouver, une semaine tous ensemble, à chanter à se remémorer des vieux souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais, mais ils ne pensaient pas avoir à rester enfermés dans une grotte pendant presque six heures, six longues heures où la peur, la douleur feront ressortir certaines rancœurs, et certains aveux…

Tout à commencer par la réception d'une invitation à un séjour dans un chalet de haute montagne, réunion des anciens de Mc Kinley et de la Dalton Academy…

Fin du chapitre, le deuxieme sera écrit par JOYCECASEY391 bonne lecture (et oui on recommence notre association d'idées)….BONNE LECTURE ET A VOS REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Rachel était en train de faire ses vocalises avant son entrée sur scène, comme toujours elle été très professionnel, mais depuis quelques temps elle se sentait fatiguée, elle en avait marre, marre de se lever à cinq heure du matin, marre de dormir tard et seule, depuis la mort de Finn elle ne vivait que pour la musique, les spectacles, les galas, mais pas pour elle. Elle rêvait de vacances, de nature, de soleil, et temps pour elle, et pourquoi pas retrouver ses amis, sa célébrité les avait éloignés cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu de leur nouvelle, plus de Santana, plus de Mercedes et surtout plus de Kurt, depuis que Blaine et lui avait rompu. Elle fila voir son manager et lui demanda si elle pouvait faire un break de quelque semaines, il accepta sans hésiter, ne pouvant rien refuser à sa star.

Rachel rentra chez elle et se mis à se détendre, elle enfila un vieux survêtement, et se mit un bon vieux film, à midi elle se fit livrer une pizza, et se fit couler un bain. C'est alors que la sonnerie de la porte retentit, elle alla ouvrir.

Melle Berry, un recommandé pour vous…..

Pour moi, bien, je vais signer merci.

Rachel pris la lettre et remercia le facteur avant de refermer la porte, elle s'installa dans le canapé et l'ouvrit.

_**Melle Berry Rachel**_

_**Le lycée Mc Kinley souhaiterai réunir les membres de la chorale de New directions et autres gagnants des chorales dans un souci de maintien des relations entre les anciens élèves. **_

_**Nous vous invitons donc à rejoindre l'avion en direction de France, pour un séjour d'une semaine dans les alpes dans un chalet en compagnies des autres membres de votre chorale. Vous trouverez ci-joint le billet d'avion et les quelques directives. **_

_**Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour, **_

_** L'amicale des Anciens élèves de Mc Kinley. **_

Rachel respira un grand coup et se leva énergiquement, cette escapade ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, elle appela son manager pour le prévenir au cas où il aurait besoin de la joindre, et fila au premier magasin de sport le plus proche, a part ses robes de soirée, de scène, de gala, elle n'avait rien qui puisse être utile à un séjour dans les alpes, c'est alors que le lien se fit dans sa petite tête….

Mais si moi j'ai eu cette invitation, les autres aussi …. Oh mon dieu, on va tous se retrouver, Mercedes, Noah, Quinn, et Kurt, mon Kurt, celui qui me manque le plus…..pensa Rachel….

Effectivement tous les autres eurent cette invitation, mais aussi quelques membres des Warblers, seul quatre avaient accepté cette semaine de vacances tous frais payés, Blaine, Sébastian, Jeff et Wess. Blaine avait d'abord hésité, depuis sa rupture avec Kurt, les new Direction lui en voulait amèrement pour avoir fait souffrir ce dernier, surtout Noah, qui lui s'était jurer de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, quand Kurt avait fait sa dépression suite à leur rupture, c'est auprès de Puck qu'il trouva de l'aide avant de prendre les choses en main et de quitter sa vie pour une nouvelle.

Tout le monde arriva comme prévu sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, les filles se sautèrent dans les bras, les garçons se saluèrent par quelques accolades, puis arrivèrent les Warblers, Blaine avait l'air plutôt gêné, et Puck qui l'avait vu arrivait s'empressa de jurer

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui demanda Noah

Il a dû être invité aussi, il faisait parti des deux chorales je te rappelle fit Artie

Ouais, ben il reste loin, mais alors très loin de moi, si il ne veut pas que le défonce fit Puck

Et bien Puck. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Sam

A moi rien, à Kurt oui, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère quand Blaine l'as largué, on aurait dit un zombie, non sans rire, il a eu du mal à remonter la pente, puis il est sorti avec Seb pendant six mois, ça allait mieux.

Attend ? Kurt est sorti avec Merkat, demanda Santana

Oui, mais comme vous avez tous fini par abandonné notre relation d'ami, personne ne sait soucier de ce qu'on devenait les uns et les autres, comment vous auriez pu le savoir, toi Rachel et ta gloire, tout pour moi rien pour les autres Kurt était pourtant ton meilleur ami, non ? et toi Mercedes trop occupé à faire des disques et à briller que tu l'as laisser tomber aussi, quand Finn est mort il a tout simplement sombré dans l'alcool, avec Seb on a du mal, Seb à même lâcher prise, pourtant il tenait à lui, et depuis que Kurt est parti, un matin sans donner de nouvelles, mais tout ça ne serai pas arrivé si Mr Anderson ne l'avait pas plaqué.

Ca y est t'a fini, fit Artie, on ne te savait pas aussi proche de Kurt, tu ne seras pas en couple avec Quinn on pourrait croire que tu es devenu gay.

C'est vrai ce que dit Puck, Kurt venait souvent à la maison, mais il était vraiment déprimé. Vient Noah on mante dans l'avion. Fit Quinn qui soutenait celui qui était devenu son mari.

Après quelques mots et quelques engueulades comme au bon vieux temps tout le monde monta dans l'avion et partirent pour les alpes, ils arrivèrent au chalet, il était magnifique, les filles allèrent faire quelques courses pour la semaine, et les garçons sortirent les dépliants concernant les activités, la soirée arriva vite, fatigués par le décalage ils ne trainaient pas et le lendemain latin tout le monde fut réveillé par les vocalise de Rachel

Arghhh ! mais faites la terre, pitié cria Santana

Non laisse ça m'a manquait tous ca fit Quinn qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

Salut les filles, Melle Berry est du matin à ce que je vois, fit Seb.

Oui, dis-moi Merkat… fit Santana

Tu te souviens de mon surnom, je suis touché Satan.

Santana non, oublie, laisse tomber ne parle pas de Kurt…fit Quinn à l'oreille de Santana

Je disais donc Merkat, tu veux quoi pour déjeuner fit Santan

Café merci. Répondit Seb

Une fois tout le monde levé, Sam les appela dans le salon.

Salut tout le monde fit Sam en entrant dans la pièce, très bien alors avec les garçons on a prévu une sortie pour aujourd'hui, Spéléologie, ça va être génial.

Ce sera sans moi fit Artie

Et sans moi aussi, fit Mercedes, on restera ensemble, on préparera un pique-nique.

Pas de souci, fit Arti

Qui est partant ? demanda Puck

Tout le monde répondit positivement, et prirent connaissance des informations, le guide qui allait les accompagné arriva au chalet pour leur expliquer les directives de sécurité à suivre.

Bonjour, alors voilà, la grotte est une plus une cavité découverte pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, lors d'un tir d'obus, la roche éclata pour laisser apparaitre une ouverture béante, ce n'est qu'après la guerre que Willo Creek du nom du soldat qui l'a découvert à pu étre explorer, elle y regorge de trésor, de peinture de jeux de lumière somptueuses, vous verrez c'est magnifique, je me charge de ramener le matériel de sécurité, pour vous ce sera juste de bonne chaussure de marche des pulls chauds, de quoi boire et manger on se retrouve là-bas pour midi, je vous donne la carte . A tout à l'heure fit le guide en laissant les amis se préparaient.

Les New Directions se préparèrent et prirent le chemin de la grotte, impatient de vivre une telle aventure….

_**Chapitre 2 finis….. Maintenant c'est à Joycecasey de prendre le relais….. ENJOY ET A VOS REVIEWS**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Puck ! Stp au moins essaie de pousser droit ! Se plaignit pour la dixième fois Artie dont le fauteuil avait une fois de plus faillit être renversé après que Puck l'est encore une fois poussé trop sur le côté du chemin cahoteux.

Puck qui poussait le fauteuil depuis qu'ils étaient partie du Van laissé sur la route plus d'une heure au paravent. Senti une colère sourde montée en lui. En effet il était en nage avait les muscles plus que douloureux a force de poussé le fauteuil du jeune handicapé et il se demandait bien ce qui était passé par la tête de l'organisateur de cette sortie d'inviter Artie. Ils allaient faire de la spéléologie bordel ! Le pauvre garçon ne pourrait même pas faire entrer une seule roue dans cette putain de grotte le terrain de celle-ci étant trop escarpé. Cependant sachant que ce dernier se sentait trop souvent exclu des activités organisées par ses amis a causé justement de ses limitations il comprit qu'Artie avait été invité plus pour ne pas être mis de côté que par réelle nécessité. Alors pris d'un élan de compassion envers son jeune ami. Puck se contenta de lui attraper l'épaule dans un geste rassurant et se retourna vers le reste du groupe. Là a quelque pas de lui se tenait en avançant doucement pratiquement tous ceux qui avaient formé son premier groupe de musique Les New Direction. Ils étaient tous là du moins ceux qui avaient formé le premier groupe les originaux comme Puck se plaisaient a les appeler. Il y avait tout d'abord Rachel que le temps n'avait finalement pas beaucoup changée, Ensuite Sugar et Tina devenue par hasard des collègues de travail en se retrouvant dans le même hôpital pour par la suite devenir des amies inséparables. Il vit Santana et Brittany manifestement ses deux-là c'étaient bien trouvée au Lycée se mettant en couple après bien des difficulté pour Santana à accepter sa sexualité et pour Brittany à comprendre pourquoi les bisous des garcons étaient si désagréable ...après ceux oh combien plus sexy de la jeune Latina. Restait Sam...dont...la sexualité n'avait jamais vraiment été clair...mais bon Puck s'en fichait un peu après tout son meilleur ami a part Finn était gay et ça n'avait jamais fait de différence. Puck se perdit quelque minutes dans ses pensée pour repenser a Kurt se demandant ce que celui-ci était devenu et enfin, Blaine que Puck détestait secrètement car à cause de lui Kurt avait eu le cœur brisé. Blaine qui avait sans hésité trompé et humilié celui qu' il déclarait pourtant comme l'amour de sa vie forçant celui-ci a s'exilé coupant ainsi les pont avec Puck et le reste des New directions car leurs seules vue lui rappelait sa douleur. Malheureusement pour le rockeur au cœur tendre Blaine avait quand même été invité puisqu'il faisait malgré tout parti du groupe. Puck c'était néanmoins promit de ne pas lui addresser la parole plus que nécessaire. En parlant du loup il le vit s'avancant un peu a l'écart des autres le visage aborrant un sourire se voulant sincere mais on pouvait voir qu il n'attaignait pas ses yeux. Plus aux fond il appercut enfin Mike et Queen les deux jeunes avaient l'air en nage mais malgré tout aboraient une expression joyeuse et semblaient plongés dans une discussion des plus annimés.

Puck se retourna avec l'intention de demander a Artie de lui montrer la carte de la région puisque c'est celui-ci qui avait été mis en charge de les diriger jusqu'a la grotte. Quand celui s'écria en pointant son doigt ganté de ses habituels gant de voyage la direction face a lui.

Le groupe arriva comme prévu à midi devan la grotte.

-La voila, les amis ! Voici la mythique grotte de Willow Creek ! on y va ? demanda Noa

- oh la ! non, il faut d'abord mettre au point les normes de sécurité, on entre pas dans une grote comme cela.

Le groupe s'arreta donc a quelques pas de cette immense trou que représentait l'ouverture de la grotte. Cette mystérieuse grotte qui selon certain renfermait tant de trésor caché mais aussi le squelette et les fantômes de ceux qui si étaient aventurés avant eux. Plus personne ne parlait ni ne bougeait. L'insouciance et la joie qui avait parcouru le groupe quelques instant plus tard laissait maintenant place a un sentiment d'étrange calme, de respect, et d'incertitude. Devait il y entrée malgré toute les rumeurs de jeune qui s'y étaient perdu ? Malgré la rumeur qui disait qu' il y avait un ancien cimetière sous cette grotte?

Mais avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose le vent s'éleva brusquement et entraina le bandeau de Rachel dans la grotte. Celle-ci s'élanca a la suite de son bandeau sans se poser de question puisqu'il lui avait été offert par Finn entrainant avec elle le reste du goupe scellant ainsi leurs destin.

_**Fin du chapitre ! A vos Reviews messieurs Dames **_

_**Moi je laisse ma place a mon talentueux co-auteurs a toi de jouer Pavarotti62 !**_


End file.
